Dark Woods Circus
by theunhappytwins
Summary: "Welcome! Welcome, to this dark circus of the night! So, are you dead too?" Mild KaiMei. Sequel to Wide Knowledge of the Late Madness.
1. Act I:Wide Knowledge of the Late Madness

**AN: I told you it would come out sooner or later!**

**Also, Miku, Meiko, and Kaito's backstories are going to be in here.**

Miku stared at what had happened.

_Everyone else...dead..._

It was terrifying.

It couldn't really have happened.

Miku knew-everyone knew-about the kids disappearing every night, but this couldn't have actually happened.

She would wake up, and it would all be a dream.

All of it would _have_ to be a dream.

The other Rin and her brother sat there, staring at the wall.

Kaito leaned against Meiko's shoulder, the brunette's red eyes staring off into the distance.

Miku was alone, then, her knees clutched to her chest.

Finally, someone came along.

_That doctor...Big Al..._

"Patient 00."

Kaito walked inside the white door that divided them from the rest of the hospital.

Miku frowned, playing with a strand of her teal hair.

He might have been insane, but...

...if she was really Kaiko, she would have tried to help her brother.

But she wasn't.

She wasn't Kaiko, she wasn't...

The other Rin was adjusting the bow in her hair, trying to get it perfectly in the center.

_Was that her bow or the real one's?_

Miku realized something: she wasn't smiling.

No! She had to smile, she always had to smile, if she wasn't smiling, then...

Quickly, Miku grinned.

It was eerie, more like a grimace than any sort of natural smile, but her lips were smiling, and that was good enough for her.

A while later, Big Al came in again. "Patient 0."

Meiko, without a glance at the others, clenched her teeth and followed him.

It was a shorter time when he came out this time.

"Patients 002."

Len took the other Rin's hand, and they exited.

And then Miku was all alone in the sterile white room, her long hair the only color remaining.

She wondered what had happened to them.

She looked up at the door, and saw that teal wasn't the only color in the room.

There was the bright crimson that the window that looked in on the room had been stained.

Miku smiled.

_Are they dead now?_

She hoped she'd die, then.

Everything would be so much easier then...

The door opened.

"Patient 001."

Miku smiled and followed him.

The room was stained red.

The floor, walls, everything-all a lovely shade of crimson.

_Just like flowers._

"Lie down, Hatsune-san." Sonika said. "This is going to hurt a bit..."

Miku saw Sonika's hands close around a chainsaw.

She closed her eyes.

This was what she had always wanted, after all...

*line break*

The eerie organ music filled the small room.

The blond, two heads nestled next to each other on the twisted body, huddled on the ground.

The beast, straitjacket preventing him from harming any of the others, grinned psychotically, huddled into himself.

The guard, crimson eyes empty, traced jagged shapes onto her scarred skin.

And in the center of the room, the Diva lay down, her goat's legs making it impossible for her to stand.

_Welcome to the Dark Woods Circus..._


	2. Act II: Dark Woods Circus

**AN: And, after some judicious editing, DWC is back in business.**

**Now, let's meet our protagonist!**

Yuki looked around, trying to hide behind one of the towering trees.

She knew it was a bad idea.

After all, it was just a harmless circus.

There was nothing to be afraid of.

Nothing at all.

She bit her lip deeply.

Nothing, right?

She almost walked in, but decided to keep hiding.

Her best friend, Gumi, had disappeared.

Her big sister, Miki, was also missing.

That girl who had no money…Luka…she'd gone missing, too.

It had to be the circus.

They were leaving tonight, and this was her only chance.

Yuki bit her lip, and ran into the dark tent behind it.

This was where they had stored the Beasts, right?

Yes, that's what the woman in charge had said….

The cage area was dark and chilly.

Yuki felt goose bumps raise on her arms, but she kept walking forwards.

She had to find out what was going on, didn't she?

Footsteps behind her.

Yuki whirled around.

"Hello there."

The brown-haired woman lounged against the side of a tree, her thigh-high boots visible through the slit in her ruffled skirt.

"Mind telling me what you're doing here? The woods are dangerous."

"A-Ah….I was j-j-just…"

"Doing what?"

"I…My friend, Gumi, went missing, and…"

The woman's expression softened. "Okay. I'll look for her. You should go home."

Yuki nodded, and waited until the woman was gone.

She ran towards the cluster of tents, hair flying out behind her.

*line break*

The cages loomed around Yuki as she walked inside, through them.

The first was that girl with the teal hair and goat legs-the 'Deformed Diva', as the plaque pronounced her.

She was sleeping, strands of her long hair falling over her face.

Yuki hurried past, going past other cages quickly.

"YUKI!"

Yuki turned to the cage she had heard the scream from.

She herself screamed.

Miki was in the cage, bloody stumps where her limbs should be. Her red eyes were huge in fear and shock.

She ran over to the cage, grabbing on to the bars.

"Miki! What happened to you?"

Before her sister was able to answer, a shadow was cast over both of them.

Yuki turned around, her eyes wide.

And then there was blackness.

*line break*

Yuki opened her eyes, and found herself in a grimy grey room, strapped to a table.

"The instruments in this world are so…primitive."

Who was that?

She stretched her head, trying to get a glimpse.

She only caught a glimpse of a vast red skirt, decorated with small ruffles, that rustled as it brushed the ground.

"Kaai Yuki. Sister of Kaai Miki."

She struggled. "What are you going to d-do to me?"

The woman smiled. "Don't sound so scared. I thought every little kid wanted to join the circus."

*line break*

Miku stared through the iron bars, her hand wrapping around one of them.

Prima walked into the room, Meiko following her.

"There's a new one here."

Yuki-Miku knew her name, she remembered the asylum-stepped out.

Her deformity was almost beautiful-two glossy, ethereal wings.

Miku strained against the bars. She _wanted_ those. Maybe she'd be pretty again if she had them…

The limbless girl-Miki, Miku remembered-seemed to try to reach her, but failed.

A cage was opened, and Yuki was thrown roughly in.

Prima left, leaving Meiko to slump down on the ground, arms wrapped around her knees.


End file.
